I Need You
by Iamokota
Summary: “I need you,” she said brokenly. “I’m at the airport. Will you come?“Give me 10 minutes,” he said, already heading out the door.“Hurry,” she whispered.GSR, GregSara friendship.


A/N: I do not own CSI or anything…as usual.

* * *

"I need you," she said brokenly. "I'm at the airport. Will you come?"

"Give me ten minutes," he said, already heading out the door.

"Hurry," she whispered. He made it in five.

When he found her she was sitting on a bench outside of the terminal. He slowed as he neared her and took in her appearance. Her eyes were red and puffy and he could tell that she had been crying. She looked so broken and so dejected, that his heart nearly broke in two. He sat down next to her and she immediately threw her arms around his neck and started sobbing into his shoulder. He held her and stroked her hair, trying to calm her. It took her a full five minutes to calm down enough to talk to him. When she did, she pulled away and looked up at him.

"Thanks for coming, Greggo," she said, wiping her eyes.

Her smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. "Anytime, Sar," he said. "Now, what's wrong? You can tell me."

Sara looked away and bit her lip. Then she stuck a hand in her purse and pulled something long and thin out. She handed it to him. He stared down at it, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. He looked down and then up at her. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"Sara," he began slowly. "What…what does this mean?"

Silently, she reaching into her purse again and pulled out a box and handed it to him. His eyes widened as he read the label on the box.

"Sara…this is a pregnancy test," he said numbly. She nodded, her eyes filling with tears again. "And," He referred to the box again. "It's positive."

Sara nodded again and burst into tears. Greg put his arm around her again and let her cry on his shoulder. Once she had calmed down again, he handed her the test and looked down at her. She was biting her lip again.

"What am I going to do?" she asked him.

Greg blew his breath out slowly. "Have you told Grissom yet?"

Sara shook her head, looking away. "I haven't called him since I left, two months ago," she said, not meeting his eyes.

Greg's eyes widened in shock. "You haven't called him?" he asked her incredulously.

She shook her head. "I couldn't do it, Greg," she whispered, tears streaming down her face again. "I'm afraid that I hurt him too much this time." More tears fell from her eyes. "He left me a voice mail and…he sounded so angry…and so disappointed. I couldn't call him. Not after that."

"But Sara," Greg said, putting his arms around her again. "You have to tell him. This baby is his, just as much as it's yours. He has a right to know. You know that."

Sara looked down thoughtfully and then nodded at him. Greg hugged her and then pulled out his cell phone. "Do you want me to call?" he asked her. She nodded. Greg dialed the phone and then put it to his ear. Sara watched him, her eyes wide. After three rings the phone clicked.

"What do you want Greg?" Grissom said when he picked up. "It's my day off and I'm trying to sleep." _Someone's in a __pissy__ mood_, Greg thought.

"Good morning to you, too, sunshine," Greg said. He heard Grissom sigh.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here with someone that you're definitely going to be interested in."

"Greg, I'm tired."

"Trust me, Grissom, this is important."

"Then spit it out already," Grissom shouted. Greg winced. Grissom almost never shouted.

"I'm with Sara," he said.

Silence.

"Grissom?" Greg asked. "Did you hear –"

"I heard you, Greg. Is she okay?"

Greg glanced over at Sara who was crying again. "Relatively," Greg said. "But she needs you."

"Where are you?" Greg heard a door slam in the background and the sound of an engine starting.

"The airport," Greg replied.

"I'll be there in five minutes." The line went dead.

Three minutes later, Grissom's SUV pulled up in front of Greg and Sara. Tears started falling down her face again as Grissom circled the car and rushed over to her. Greg watched as Grissom pulled her into his arms and she sobbed into his shoulder. He had never seen Sara lose control so many times in one day. It was frightening.

Once Sara had calmed down again, the couple joined Greg on the bench. Sara was looking down at her hands, unable to look either man in the eye. Grissom took a deep breath.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking between Greg and Sara.

Seeing that Sara wasn't going to say anything, Greg retrieved the pregnancy test where it lay forgotten on the bench and handed it to Grissom. Grissom looked down at it for a moment before comprehension dawned on his face. He looked up at Sara his mouth wide with shock, but his eyes dancing. He picked Sara up off the bench and spun her around. And suddenly, they were both smiling and laughing and crying. Greg smiled while he watched the happy couple and started to edge away towards his car. He stopped, however, when Grissom suddenly called his name. He backtracked and came to stand in front of the couple. Grissom had his arm around Sara's waist.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you, Greg," Grissom said. Greg shrugged

"It's no problem," he said, flashing a smile. "Understandable, given the circumstances. I'm just glad everything's okay"

Grissom smiled and then whispered something in Sara's ear. She grinned broadly and then nodded.

"Greg?" she asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "How would you like to be the baby's godfather?"

Greg's mouth fell open and he felt his heart leap into his throat. "Are you serious? Me?"

Grissom nodded and Greg lunged at the couple and enveloped them both in a hug. Grissom stiffened momentarily, but eventually relaxed and hugged Greg back. Sara was laughing again.

Greg pulled away, grinning broadly and launched into a mile-a-minute description of what he was going to do once the baby was born and everything he was going to teach the baby. Sara smiled and laid her head on Grissom's shoulder. When Greg had finally exhausted himself, he noticed how tired Sara looked.

"Is everything okay now, Sar?" he asked her.

She nodded and smiled. "Yea. I think everything is going to be okay now. I'm just really tired."

Grissom leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Let's go home, then," he said. He turned to Greg. "Thanks for everything, Greg."

Greg smiled and nodded. "Anytime, Griss."

Grissom smiled again and pulled Sara towards his car. Greg watched them drive away, feeling that, for the first time in two months, everything was right with the world again.

* * *

So. Reviews. Those make me uber happy. :D Let me know what you think! 


End file.
